


Heart of Stone

by tonnaree



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's POV, M/M, Poetry, Post Reichbach feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Stone

They call it a marker  
A black slab of granite  
Pinned to the ground  
Bearing your name  
And a handful of numbers  
A thing too small to truly  
Mark your days  
To encompass  
What you were to me  
Or embody the pain  
With bare hands,  
I would shatter this stone  
And replace it with  
My beating heart  
A marker at last  
worthy


End file.
